Dicen que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso
by avi-naberrie
Summary: En su sexto año, Lily y sus amigas tienen situaciones donde se entrelanzan con el trio más sexy de Hogwarts: Los Merodeadores.¿Podran resistirse a sus encantos y pasar encima de las fans locas?.Amor. Desamores. Pervertideces. Bromas.


**&&&**

Hola D este es mi primer fic publico y escrito que me gusta xDD no quize escribirlo si no una amiga mia me insistio que lo hiciera y aqui esta katsu-chan ). Trata basicamente de las aventuras de los merodeadores y sus conquistas. Ya lleva la mitad de temporada en un blog donde lo publico, asi que aqui tienen su primer capitulo.¡Dejen Reviews!

**_Disclaimer_**

A J.K.Rowling, a Warner Brothers, la imaginaciòn, y Salamandra. Tantos lo lugares, profesores y algunos personajes son de la saga de Harry Potter. Unos personajes son de mi invenciòn.

**Capitulo 1:Un nuevo año...**

1 de Septiembre de 1976

En Londres, Inglaterra, hay una estación de trenes muy particular llamada King´s Cross¿Que tiene de especial esta estación de trenes a las demás? En ella todos los pequeños y jóvenes magos y brujas se dirigen a comenzar sus clases en Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Ahí se encontraba una joven de estatura baja, cabello negro, largo y lacio agarrado en una trenza y con unos mechones en su cara, ella poseía rasgos orientales, sus ojos eran de color café, boca pequeña como también su redonda nariz y de piel blanca, con algunas maletas en un carro de súper mercado corría a toda velocidad por la estación de trenes londinense, llegó al andén numero 10, miró a los lados, no vio a nadie sospechoso, así que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a una barrera que estaba entre el andén 10 y 9. Cerró los ojos, pero al instante los abrió, volteó hacía arriba, había una placa que decía "Andén 9 ¾", ella sonrío, voces se oían en todo el lugar, gente corriendo por todas partes con bolsas, mascotas, y maletas. Muchos niños con una túnica de color negra se veían en todo el lugar también, sus padres despidiéndose de ellos con abrazos y besos. La joven de rasgos orientales se fijó en el tren de vapor de color escarlata que estaba a su lado, Gracias a ese tren, llegaría a su hogar, comenzó a caminar y dejó sus maletas con las demás, después los encargados del tren las subirían con la de todos los estudiantes en un comportamiento especial para las maletas.

La joven subió al tren y comenzó a buscar a sus mejores amigas en todos los compartimientos, apenas podía ver, pues muchos estudiantes estaban en el pasillo, pero al fin las encontró, ahí estaban las tres conversando sobre sus vacaciones con sus familias.

-Que padre debe ser tener una familia-se dijo para sí Victoria pero sus tres amigas voltearon hacia donde estaba ella, las tres le sonrieron a su manera de ser de cada una.

-Pasa Victoria¿a quién estas esperando, a Snape?-dijo su amiga Kalani Williams con una sonrisa pícara en su bronceado rostro haciendo que Victoria se sonrojada toda. Kalani es una chica muy extrovertida, amante de los deportes extremos muggles, ella siempre dice que son mas peligrosos que un partido de quidditch. Gracias a esos juegos extremos, principalmente el surf hizo que Kalani tuviera un hermoso cuerpo, de piernas y brazos largos y esbeltos, su piel tenia siempre un bronceado natural, su cabello de color rubio con tonos dorados, sus ojos son de color azul claro, su boca era grande con color rosa bajo, y de nariz pequeña y es la mas alta de las cuatro. Kalani es hija de padres brujos pero adoradores de las playas y fiestas y adoran ir a la playa en todos los veranos. Ella es Gryffindor.

-Déjala en paz, no hay que burlarse de los gustos de Victoria, si le gustó Potter cuando entro a Hogwarts¿porque no le puede gustar ahora Severus?-dijo ahora su amiga pelirroja de padres muggles, Lily Evans, con voz desafiante a Kalani, mientras la rubia se quedo callada. Lily Evans se podría decir que era la madre de las cuatro. De carácter autoritario, explosivo, enojón y amante de las reglas pero también comprensivo, amable si necesitas ayuda con los deberes y linda, por nada era unas de las chicas con más fama de todo Hogwarts. Lily tiene un hermoso cabello color rojo, largo y cortado en varias capas, estatura media, piel blanca y cuerpo bien formado con mucho busto, pero la característica de Lillian Evans eran sus ojos, con un color verde esmeralda que derretían a cualquier hombre sea mago o muggle. Ella también perteneciente a la casa del León.

-¡Por favor Lily! Prefieres llamar por su nombre a Snape que a James, que te defendió después de que Snape te digiera _sangre sucia _en el lago, además deja de hacerte la tonta, admite que te gusta James-dijo Kalani de nuevo defendiéndose de la pelirroja, Lily iba a decir algo a su defensa cuando su otra amiga replico.

-Las circunstancias eran diferentes Kalani, los merodeadores le estaba haciendo maleficios a Snape, además que le quitaron sus pantalones dejándolo con solo los boxers y flotando en el aire, se pasaron de la raya, por eso estuvo bien que Lily lo defendiera, aunque este le dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda y le dijo _eso_, ahí es cuando James la defendió, aunque hay que admitirlo James esta enamorado profundamente de Lily-dijo la castaña riendo. Cassandra Treuman, hija de brujos, su padre es asistente del ministro de magia, por eso que Cassandra tiene mucho dinero, es una chica tierna, calmada, cariñosa y linda, el dinero nunca la ha hecho egoísta o malvada. Ella es la mas pálida de las cuatro, su estatura es media, su cabello es color café oscuro ondulado hasta mas debajo de los hombros, de sorprendentes ojos azules, su cuerpo era pequeño casi se podría decir que delicado, las facciones de su cara son como de muñequita de porcelana, su boca de labios pequeños y color rojo. También de casa de Gryffindor aunque Victoria siempre pensó que quedaba más en Hufflepuff, Victoria se sentó a lado derecho de Cassandra.

-¡PUEDEN PARAR DE DISCUTIR SOBRE SEVY!-dijo Victoria enojada, estaba cansada de todas las discusiones sobre Severus, que les importaba a ellas sobre su amor por el raro Slytherin. Todas quedaron calladas, Kalani y Lily estaban apenadas y Cassandra solo estaba con su cara de serenidad.

-Mejor hablamos de cosas más interesantes, sobre: CHICOS-dijo Kalani sonriente, las demás comenzaron a protestar.

-No sabes otro tema Kalani, podemos hablar sobre los Éxtasis- dijo Lily -otra vez comenzaron a protestar diciendo que faltaba mucho para estudiar y otras cosas- Bueno, solo era una sugerencia, mejor Victoria ¿Que hiciste en vacaciones?

Pero Victoria estaba en las nubes pensando en su chico raro de Slytherin, Severus Snape, era el chico más raro de todo Hogwarts, amante de pociones y las artes oscuras. De piel blanca muy pálida mucho mas que Cassandra, eso es de decir algo, pelo negro grasiento con un ridículo corte de cabello hongo, alto, ojos negros que no son para nada expresivos, siempre acompañado de su único amigo: Rosier Evan, aunque algunos dicen que son novios, pero ella esta seguro que solo es su amigo.. La voz de Lily la despertó.

-Lo mismo, me la pase en el Callejón Diagon comprando, paseando por ahí, nada especial en realidad, aunque las ultimas semanas me la pase con James-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa en su cara, recordando como se la paso con Sirius y James en la mansión Potter jugando quidditch y platicando de sus nuevos bromas hacía Snape y Sirius se fue a vivir con James ese verano.

-Acaso oí mi nombre-dijo una voz en la puerta del comportamiento, ahí estaban "Los Merodeadores" el trío mas sexy de todo Hogwarts, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. El de la voz era James Potter, él es el más arrogante y creído del grupo, de familia de sangre limpia y mucho dinero. James tenia un sorprendente físico, siendo el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor en Quidditich le había ayudado tenerlo, su cabello negro azabache siempre estaba despeinado como si cada rato se bajara de su escoba, en su cara ovalada tenia unos ojos castaños cubiertos en unos lentes redondos dándole un aire de intelectual. Piel morena clara. Tanto como Sirius y James tenían el record mas grande de toda la historia de conquistas de la escuela a pesar que apenas tienen 16 años, su record se debía que era que cada semana una novia diferente, aunque todo el mundo sabía que el chico de lentes amada a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas, pero aún así, salía con chicas James y su mejor amigo Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, hijo de un gran linaje de sangre pura, pero ahora considerado un traidor por quedar en la casa de Gryffindor en vez en la de Salazar Slytherin. Toda su familia lo considera un traidor a su sangre y quitándolo del árbol genealógico, pero a Sirius no le preocupa, para él, el apellido Black lo tiene olvidado como su familia, gracias a eso Sirius se convirtió todo un rebelde en la escuela, por lo que las chicas lo adoran. Piel Blanca. Su largo y lacio cabello negro con tonos azules tocando apenas sus hombros, sus ojos grisáceos conquistan a cualquiera, su forma de andar era toda una elegancia pura, es considerado todo un príncipe rebelde. Fuerte y Sensual. Igual que James, Sirius tenía una larga lista de ex novias y pretendientas. Quizá lo único que le gana a James, es que Sirius tiene la fama del mejor trasero de todo Hogwarts.

El otro chico del trío era Remus Lupin, aunque no tenía todo el atractivo físico de James y Sirius, todas las chicas lo amaban por su sencillez y su gran personalidad, aunque a Remus solo sale con Ravenclaws, por ser la más cultas y listas del colegio. Hijo de una bruja y muggle, Pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor también. De cabello castaño. Piel pálida. Los ojos dorados mas hermosos y tiernos del todo el mundo mágico. Él es el mas tierno y lindo de los tres, Remus trata a las mujeres como diosas, y sus novias duran meses, al año tiene como unas 4 novias, una miseria comparado con Potter y Black.

-Si, James, les estaba contando a ellas de nuestras vacaciones ahora en el verano, oye dile que a tus papas que gracias de nuevo-dijo Victoria a James, además con su mano invitando al chico de lentes a que se sentara en el lugar cosa que rápido James hizo, sentándose a lado de izquierdo de Lily. Sirius y Remus se quedaron en la puerta. Remus se quedo mirando el pasillo mientras que Sirius veía a cierta castaña, cada vez que sus miradas se interceptaban se ponían sonrojados ambos.

-Tu sabes Victoria, estas invitada cuando quieras, ahí estaremos Sirius y yo-entonces James se volteo hacia Lily-Tu también Lily preciosa, cuando quieras estas invitada a mi casa y...-James se le acerco a su oído y le susurro- a mi cama- Lily se quedo petrificada, entonces levanto su mano, le iba a dar a una cachetada, cuando James atrapo su mano en el aire.

-Si que serás un hijo de puta Potter-dijo Lily gritando y queriendo que la soltaran, todos estaban callados, observando la escena, entonces James se acerco sin soltarle la mano y la beso en los labios.

-OOOHHH!!!-dijeron todos, entonces James se separó, y Lily seguía con los ojos abiertos, quedándose ahora sí callada, James se levanto de su lugar, estaba a punto de salir cuando dijo:

-Sirius vamos a visitar a Bones de Hufflepuff, me dijeron que se opero el pecho-James, Sirius y Remus desaparecieron por el pasillo. Mientras en el comportamiento todas se quedaron calladas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Kalani con los ojos abiertos hacia Cassandra, y esta solo estaba viendo la ventana para distraerse.

.¿Qué?-diciendo Cassandra con voz distraída, pero su cara estaba toda rosa.

-Esas miradas entre Black y tu, princesita-dijo Kalani viendo divertida, entonces Victoria se unió a la platica, volteándose hacia Cassandra agarrándole las dos manos.

-Sabia que te gustaba Sirius, apoco no es apuesto, ambos de sangre limpia y con dinero¿te imaginas sus hijos Kalani? Iban a tener hermosos ojos azules-dijo Victoria toda soñadora, haciendo que Cassandra estuviera mas rosa. Lily seguía callada. Kalani y Victoria empezaron a cantar "Cassandra y Sirius sentados en un árbol"

-No se como pueden decir eso, par de inmaduras, tu sabes muy bien Victoria que mis padres ahora están buscando un prometido y Siri...digo Black, no es mi tipo de chico, si tuviera que elegir entre ese trío, seria Remus, él es todo un caballero, no como Black, es todo un rebelde-dijo Cassandra mirando a Kalani y Victoria pero siguieron cantando-¡Cállense! Que pueden oírlas y empezar rumores.

-No se como pueden hacer eso tu y Lily, los dos chicos mas sexys de Hogwarts babeando por ustedes y haciéndose las difíciles-dijo Kalani, estaba harta que sus amigas no admitieran sus sentimientos, no eran como ella, si le gustaba un chico, que pasaba a menudo, iba hacia él, lo conquistaba, tenían una linda sesión de sexo y si le gustaba a ella, seguía con el chico hacia algo mas serio, aunque en ese verano no tuvo ninguna conquista y en sus sueños aparecía cierto chico de ojos dorados, y eso a ella no le gustaba. Le encantaban los chicos rebeldes, deportistas y que la desafiaran, como quien tomaba más cerveza de mantequilla o algo más fuerte como un whisky de fuego. Aunque nunca había pensando en conquistar a James o Black, quizá este año sería muy divertido. Kalani dió una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos y nos pongamos nuestras túnicas, ya estamos apunto de llegar-dijo Lily seria después de haberse quedo mucho tiempo callada, todas asintieron, empezaron a sacar sus túnicas de sus pequeñas maletas que estaban en el comportamiento. La única que lo traía puesta ya era Victoria así que espero a sus amigas que se las pusieran. La túnica de Lily como siempre larga y planchada. La de Kalani apenas le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, a ella siempre le encantaba enseñar sus piernas bronceadas. Cassandra se puso su túnica rápido, como siempre, su túnica es de la mejor tela de la tienda "Tiros Largos Moda" la tienda de túnicas en Hogsmeade con sucursales en Londres y Paris.

-Listas para nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts-dijo Kalani agarrando la mano izquierda de Lily, su mano derecha a la izquierda de Cassandra, la mano derecha de Cassandra agarró a la izquierda de Victoria y al ultimo Victoria agarro la mano derecha de Lily, todas estaban agarradas de las manos haciendo un circulo, sabían que comenzaban un nuevo año de aventuras, estudio, y nuevas experiencias. Algo en ellas sentían que este año seria diferente a los demás.

-Claro-dijeron al mismo tiempo Victoria, Lily y Cassandra. Entonces el tren se paró en la parada de Hogsmeade. Voces comenzaron a cesar en todo el tren, una voz fuerte y grave se escuchaba afuera del tren, era Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque y portador de las llaves de Hogwarts, al principio en su primer año, le tenían miedo al semi-gigante, pero descubrieron que tenía un gran corazón bondadoso como su estatura, la única que no le temía era Victoria.

-¡LOS DE PRIMERO POR FAVOR SE VAN A LAS BARCAS QUE ESTAN EN EL LAGO!¡NO TEMAN, NO LES PASARA NADA!-dijo el semi-gigante después de una risa muy fuerte que hizo que casi se ahogará, todos los de primero se les quedaban viendo con caras de miedo, poco a poco se iban al lago para subirse a las barcas. -¡LOS DE SEGUNDO Y SÉPTIMO GRADO POR FAVOR SE SUBEN EN CUATRO A LOS CARRUAJES, USTEDES YA SABEN!

Las cuatro Gryffindors se fueron a buscar un carruaje, cuando lo estaban buscando, se encontraron en el camino a los merodeadores alrededor de varias chicas, Lily estaba viendo a James con odio, las demás comenzaron a reír bajito por los celos de la pelirroja, mientras que Cassandra bajó solo la cara para que no la vieran avergonzada, además de las chicas que estaban, a los merodeadores los acompañaba Peter Pettigrew, aunque los merodeadores decían que eran su amigo, todo el colegio sabía que nomás estaban con ellos para darle seguridad en contra de los Slytherins. Peter no era nada guapo, era muy chaparro, apenas llegaba al metro y cuarenta, de pequeños ojos acuosos, cara redonda con una nariz puntiaguda, delgado cabello rubio y descuidado, gordo y feo, tez Blanca. De Gryffindor también.

Aparte de los merodeadores se encontraron con la banda de Slytherin, estaban las hermanas Blacks, que son primas de Sirius, Bellatrix agarrada de la mano de su prometido Rodolphus Lestrange, ambos de séptimo grado, Andrómeda Black , la prima favorita de Sirius que va al mismo año que él , andaba con la cara perdida en el espacio y la pequeña de las Blacks: Narcissa, de quinto año, hablando felizmente con Lucius Malfoy, igual de Bellatrix en séptimo año, a lados de ellos estaba Rabastan Lestrange, el hermano menor de Rodolphus de sexto año, al percatarse de las miradas de las cuatro Gryffindors se volteo hacia ellas, y le guiño a Cassandra, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja, y siguieron caminando ambos grupos.

Al fin encontraron un carruaje y se subieron en el, comenzaron platicar ansiosamente.

-Entonces ¿qué clases agarran este año?-dijo Lily a sus amigas, ya que en sexto año, solo tendrán las clases que necesitan para la carrera que quieren estudiar, pero solo también dependen de los resultados de sus Timos del año pasado.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero con que pueda hacer aurora seré feliz-dijo Victoria, desde chiquita siempre ha sido alguien fuerte y adoradora de las aventuras, es por eso quería ser aurora para defender del mal.

-Yo todavía no me decido que quiero hacer-dijo Kalani- Soy algo distraída en ese asunto de lo que quiero-dijo avergonzada.-y tu Lily¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Sanadora-dijo Lily con una sonrisa, sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca pensaron que su prefecta favorita sería sanadora.

-No te da miedo la sangre, Lily-dijo Cassandra tímidamente, sanadora sería lo ultimo que elegiría.

-La sangre no me preocupa, me preocupa que muera alguien en mi ayuda, a mi desde pequeña he querido ser doctora, siempre me ha gustado ayudar a la gente cuando se lastima, poder salvar la vida, que te digan "Gracias", todos los veranos voy con mi familia a la clínica de mi tío Albert, que es pediatra, sana niños, a veces le ayudo, al principio entran todos temerosos pero al final de la consulta están con una gran sonrisa en su boca que te trae satisfacción-Lily muy alegre, recordando sus momentos como asistente de su tío.

-Wow!! que padre Lily, como me encantaría tener un sueño o una meta-dijo Kalani, pensando en que carrera quisiera en su vida- Ahora sigue nuestra Cassy-dijo Kalani mirando a la castaña que estaba distraída.

-No sé tampoco, pero me gustaría trabajar en Wizengamot o también tener mi propio restaurante en Hogsmeade-dijo Cassandra pero Lily, Kalani y Victoria comenzaron a reír, Cassandra no encontraba lo chistoso de lo que acaba de decir.

-Te imaginas Victoria, nuestra princesita trabajando en Wizengamot, siendo de jurada contra los chicos malos del mundo mágico-dijo Kalani casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Victoria apenas podía reír. Lily se limitaba con solo reír y no hacer mucho escándalo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera trabajar ahí, a caso no puedo juzgar a la gente mala y enviarla a Azkaban?-dijo Cassandra con sus manos en las caderas y viendo desafiadamente a Kalani y Victoria principalmente.

-Es que Cassy, tu tienes cara que serás una esposa cariñosa con varios hijos y yendo a esas fiestas formales de la gente rica-dijo Kalani mirando a su amiga castaña.

-Tú también, eres rica y de sangre limpia Kalani, o no me digas que tu apellido Williams no es respetado en el mundo mágico-dijo Cassandra ya muy roja, la rubia se le quedo mirando a la castaña de ojos azules fuerte.

-Son muy diferentes nuestras familias, la mía le encanta mas estar en el mundo muggle, y no va a esas fiestas formales ni buscándome prometido-dijo Kalani, entonces el carruaje se paro, habían llegado a Hogwarts, Cassandra ni pensarlo salió del carruaje, ella estaba sentada en la puerta izquierda, así que ella se bajo rápido, y se fué corriendo al castillo llorando.

-¿Por qué te encanta hacerla llorar?-dijo Lily a Kalani, mientras la rubia estaba seria.

-Debe aprender a ser fuerte, siempre esta protegida por esa burbuja que sus padres se la hicieron desde que nació-dijo Kalani señalando donde fue Cassandra.

-Ella respeta a sus padres, nunca haría algo que los hiciera enojar, además admira a su hermano Michael-dijo Victoria defendiendo a su amiga. Desde que llego a Hogwarts, considero a Cassandra como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Puede respetar a sus padres pero que te consigan un esposo, ahí es la raya del respeto, ellos deben respetar que su hija elija a la persona que quiere pasar su vida-dijo Kalani, pues ahí tenía razón y no replicaron Lily y Victoria.

-Será mejor que vaya por ella-dijo Lily corriendo hacia la dirección donde corrió su amiga, Victoria vio el rumbo de Lily y a Kalani, ni pensarlo dos veces se fue con la pelirroja. De repente una voz asusto a Kalani.

-¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?-

Atrás de ella estaban los merodeadores, pero de la voz fue Sirius, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y cara enojada.

-Solo le dije la verdad sobre algo Sirius-dijo Kalani de repente sus ojos se posaron con los de Remus que estaba con una barra de chocolate en su boca. _"Como me gustaría ser ese chocolate"_ se dijo en la mente Kalani, entonces los merodeadores y Peter se fueron rumbo al castillo.

&&&

En el Gran Comedor comenzó la gran fiesta del comienzo del año, Cassandra y Lily se sentaron desde la otra punta de la mesa. Cassandra no quería estar cerca de cierta rubia bronceada, y Lily estaba diciéndole que le perdonara. Kalani y Victoria se sentaron juntas, Victoria se sentó con su amiga solo porque Lily le dijo que le quitara el enojo, además para que no se enojara con todas. En medio de la mesa estaban James, Sirius y Remus, esperando ansiosamente la hora de la comida, pero Sirius andaba muy serio.

-No te preocupes Canuto, Treuman se encuentra bien mírala-dijo James señalando a Cassandra y a su pelirroja favorita.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa James, es que...-pero las dos puertas del Gran Comedor comenzaron abriéndose, dando lugar a la profesora McGonnagall junto con una gran final de niños de primer año. Todos nerviosos y viendo el gran lugar.

Comenzó la selección de casa, en Gryffindor se unieron 10 mas, en Ravenclaw solo 8, en Slytherin fueron 10 y en Hufflepuff fueron 9. Después de que todos aplaudieron al último en ser seleccionado, el director Albus Dumbledore, esa noche traía una túnica color turquesa con lunas grabas en él, su sombrero de pico con la misma tela y diseño que su ropa, sus lentes de semi-luna en sus ojos azules, su cabello blanco y largo, de estatura larga, tez blanca, su característica barba larga, su nariz es larga y torcida, se levanto de la mesa, comenzó a dar las palabras de bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Un nuevo año de estudios más, espero en este año mas dedicación y obediencia a ustedes-sus ojos azules se posaron en Los Merodeadores- Así que todos a comer- de repente en las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas aparecieron inmensas cantidades de comida. Todos comenzaron a comer, Cassandra apenas tenia hambre pero Lily la hizo comer.

-Si no comes vas a estar mas pálida de lo que eres, toma-le paso un pedazo de pollo y arroz al plato de Cassandra, también le sirvió jugo de calabaza.

-Como te lo agradeceré, siempre tan pendiente de todas, ojala fuera como tu, Lily-dijo Cassandra agarrado los cubiertos y cortando el pollo.

-Con una sonrisa esta bien- entonces Cassandra le sonrió a Lily, después se pusieron a reír y comenzaron a comer.

Toda la comida fue muy calmada y divertida, después que los platillos estaban vacíos, desaparecieron, dejando la mesa limpia de nuevo. El director se paro de nuevo, comenzó a decir los avisos de todos los años, como que al bosque Prohibido no se podría ir, que los de tercero para adelante podían ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero con el permiso de sus tutores, los horarios de clases se los daría mañana, los de quinto grado deberíande prepararse por sus Timos y los de sexto y séptimo por los Éxtasis. Después de eso el director se despidió, los prefectos comenzaron a llamar a los de primer año.

Cassandra y Lily se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba hasta el séptimo piso. En el camino se les unió Victoria y Kalani, las cuatro estaban calladas hasta que Kalani habló.

-Cassandra...-dijo casi en un susurro, la ojiazul se volteó hacia la rubia.

-No te preocupes, nunca guardo remordimientos- Victoria, Lily y Kalani abrazaron a Cassandra, y comenzaron a reír.

-Creí que no iba aguantar tanto silencio-dijo Victoria hacia a sus amigas, de repente llegaron a La Dama Gorda.

-Contraseña- dijo el retrato, en todos los años de Hogwarts, La Dama Gorda no le caían bien ese cuarteto, y ellas tampoco excepto Cassandra, siempre decía que era imaginación de ellas.

-Sormugo-dijo Lily a la Dama Gorda, no antes darle una mirada asesina, La Dama Gorda les dió permiso para entrar.

La sala común de Gryffindor era un salón muy amplio, con una chimenea, varias mesas con sillones de terciopelo, un tablón de anuncios, había dos escaleras, una para los dormitorios de chicos y otra para las chicas, Se fueron a su dormitorio que compartían las cuatro, ya querían irse a dormir para mañana comenzar sus clases.

Llegaron a su dormitorio, estaba vez en su puerta en vez de decir Quinto Curso" decía así:

D_ormitorios de Chicas de Sexto Curso_

_Victoria Chambers_

_Lilian Evans_

_Cassandra Treuman_

_Kalani Williams_

Entraron a su dormitorio, sus maletas ya estaban en sus camas, mañana tendrían todo el día para poder desempacar, ahora querían dormir e ir al mundo de los sueños.

Fin

**&&&**

Este es el comienzo de toda una primera temporada de amor, desamores, peleas y otras cosas que no mencionare xDD Saldran mas personajes durante la primera temporada, algunos que son muy importantes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y verlos pronto.


End file.
